


Teasing

by Sitrus



Series: The Umbrella Academy things [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Not my thing, Sneezing, idk - Freeform, not in the incest sense obviously, sibling stuff, sneeze, unedited like always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:24:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18561082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sitrus/pseuds/Sitrus
Summary: Klaus could really be an ass when he wanted to, even about something as simple as a sneeze.





	Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend on Tumblr.

“ _That_ explains!”

Luther jumped at the sound of his brother’s voice, jerking his head up from the tissue he had been blowing his nose into. He quickly balled it and stuffed it into his pocket, pretending it had never been in his hand.

“I thought maybe some kids were playing with explosives in front of the building but it was just you and your _mighty_ sneezes!”

Klaus put his hand on his chest in a dramatic gesture of (presumably) fake relief. Luther’s cheeks heated up in embarrassment. He hadn’t realised someone else was in the mansion with him - if he had, he would have tried to hold back his sneezes. None of the others had much reason to be around, especially during the days. They had their own lives and most of them had their own apartments still. Places to be at and things to take care of. He hadn’t thought to consider Klaus was an exception who had nothing better to do than to hang around. 

“What do you want?” Luther asked.

“I needed to know the source of those _thunderous_ sneezes”, Klaus said. He was really milking it. “And now I’m concerned for the well being of my dear brother. What ever’s making you sneeze so.”

“Nothing”, Luther responded with obvious irritation in his voice. Klaus’ teasing was getting to him even though he tried not to give him the pleasure. Anything to do with his current physique was still a sore subject to Luther and while Klaus had shown him sympathy before he still liked to tease him. 

While his verbal response had been a close tie between what he’d said and “none of your business”, his nose was determined to show its disagreement. The itch was back and it was intense and so sudden Luther hardly had time to react.

“Hheksh! Hetsh! HrrSHOO!”

Luther managed to stifle the first two sneezes well enough but the third one sort of escaped him. His ears burned and he hardly to reemerge from behind his hand. His nose was running again and he was a little congested, both problems he had been dealing with when Klaus first walked in. Luther sniffled as discreetly as he could.

“I bet you are getting sick”, Klaus stated. Somehow he managed to sound both very serious and teasing at the same time and, worst of all, like he knew all aspects of Luther’s life.

“I am not!” Luther responded a little too quickly.

“Well it’s not allergies either.”

“And how would you know that?”

“You didn’t have allergies when we were younger and you haven’t displayed any symptoms since we were reunited by our dearest father.” Klaus touched his hand on chest again and lifted it up towards the sky at the mention of their father. “ _What_ would you be allergic to here anyway?”

Luther couldn’t come up with a good response fast enough for it to not sound like making excuses.

“When it really hits you, remember I was the one who predicted it.”


End file.
